Sweet Trap Series : Love Trap!
by Xenon Darkgray
Summary: Miku, jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolah! Dengan bantuan sahabatnya dia jadian dengan pangeran itu. Namun, setelah mengetahui rahasia besarnya, mereka putus./ Setelah menceritakan masalalunya, cinta terlarang tumbuh diantara mereka/ Happy or Sad End?


"Cinta itu tidak pandang wajah, asal sudah pas dan suka, rasa itu akan tumbuh. Iya 'kan Miku?"

"E-eh? I-iya!"

"Apa lagi kalau orang yang kita sukai itu juga menyukai kita, dunia serasa milik bertiga."

"Kok bertiga?"

"Yang ketiganya hantu!"

"R-Rin!"

.

Genre :** Romance**, **Hurt/Comfort**, _Shoujo-Ai, Yuri, _Family, Friendship.

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Dengan diterbitkannya fanfic ini maka saya akan mulai membuat/mengetik **_**Sweet Trap series**_**, ini adalah series pertama.**

**Mengisahkan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolah dan tertipu olehnya, kemudian patah hati. Perhatian pangeran muncul ketika gadis itu tersakiti olehnya, rasa suka kembali menghantui gadis itu dengan pangeran sekolah itu. Tumbuhlah cinta baru yang salah diantara mereka berdua saat pangeran sekolah menceritakan sebuah kejadian masalalunya. Pada akhirnya pangeran sekolah itu mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang membuat seluruh sekolah shock dan dia sengaja pindah sekolah dengan alasan karena tidak ingin membuat orang-orang sakit hati lagi oleh perbuatannya.**

A vocaloid **fan**fiction.

**Warning! Mengandung unsur ****GaJeness****, Aneh, Typo's dimana-mana (mungkin), misstypo's (Mungkin), ****garing****, ****alur kecepatan****.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

_Saturday, 17__th__ Maret 2014._

_02.59 PM – Hokaido High School_

Satu menit lagi dan bel pertanda sekolah usai akan berbunyi.

"59– 49– 30, 29, 28–" begitulah hitungan mundur yang di gumamkan seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang sedang memperhatikan jam dinding di kelasnya.

"5, 4, 3, 2,–"

**TENG TENG TENG –**

Bel yang ditunggu-tunggu pun berdering dramatis, gadis yang sibuk menghitung jam dinding di kelasnya tadi, kini tersenyum lega sambil membereskan seluruh buku-bukunya.

"Sayang sekali, pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini jangan lupa untuk belajar pada halaman 201 sampai dengan halaman 221, kita akan adakan ulangan minggu depan, tetap _stay tuned_!" ucap sang guru sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

Baru saja dia melepaskan kegundahannya melalui senyum lega yang tersungging di bibirnya, namun dengan terpaksa gadis itu harus tersenyum masam kearah sang guru yang telah berlalu pergi dari kelasnya. "Seenaknya saja buat ulangan setiap hari!" gumamnya.

Dengan langkah malas gadis itu keluar dari kelas. "Lebih baik aku ke laboratorium dan mendinginkan kepala di sana." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, dan kemudian gadis itu melangkah pergi.

"Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku Hatsune!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dari arah belakang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Hatsune Miku, yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya. Merasa dicuekin gadis berambut pirang itu berteriak kembali. "KuMikuMikuMikuMiku!"

Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam kearah gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan muka inosen andalannya. "Apa?" tanya Miku ketus.

"Ano, kita jadi tidak ke laboratoriumnya?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan kearah Miku yang sedang menatapnya.

Miku berdehem sejenak, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. "Jadi." responnya singkat.

"Yey! Eksperimen Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Rin!"

"Jangan terlalu senang Rin jelek sekali kau kalau begitu kita tidak jadi bereksperimen lagi pula hanya eksperimen campuran bahan kimia yang sangat menakjubkan." ucap Miku tanpa jeda.

Rin menekan tombol merah pada sebuah benda bulat berbentuk jam. "Bagus, rekor baru! Berbicara tanpa jeda yang bagus, Miku." Miku langsung saja melancarkan jitakannya ke kepala Rin, membuat gadis itu beraduh ria. Tanpa diduga Miku ternyata berhenti didepan ruangan musik membuat Rin yang berjalan dibelakangnya menabrak punggung gadis itu, Rin pun kembali mengaduh ria.

"Kenapa rem mendadak?" sewot Rin. Miku hanya terdiam, kemudian gadis berambut hijau tosca itu tersenyum kearah Rin. "Kenapa senyum? Mirip Kaito-senpai kan jadinya. Jangan melemparkan heromon itu donk! Jadi makin cinta deh sama Miku _the_ _Kaito wanna be_." sebuah jitakan kembali mendarat dikepala Rin dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan BaKaito-senpaimu! Dan aku bukan _Kaito wanna be_." Miku kembali berjalan melewati ruang musik. "Lagi pula, tadi aku mendengar suara musik di sana, makanya aku berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan musik itu."

Rin mengangguk paham. "Aku dengar Kaito-senpai juga anggota klub musik." Miku menatap Rin tajam. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan BaKaito!" gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Rin dibelakangnya.

Rin hanya menatap Miku yang telah berlalu dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kenapa dia pergi denga cepat seperti itu? Padahal aku tidak berkata apa-apa yang membuatnya marah, atau jangan-jangan…" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak mungkin Miku suka Kaito-senpaiku.' batinnya. "Tunggu aku Miku!" Rin kemudian berlari mengejar Miku.

=Sweet Trap=

Di suatu tempat di Hokaido, tepatnya di dekat apartemen kecil di sebelah utara di sebuah taman yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura. Disana tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah muda sedang berdiri dengan memegang sebuah gitar, dia mengusap pohon sakura itu dengan perlahan sambil menghela napasnya panjang. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Entahlah, mungkin seseorang. Atau sesuatu.

Sekilas memorinya berputar kemasa lalunya, dia memegang kepalanya. Kemudian pemuda berambut merah muda itu membalikkan badannya dan bersandar di batang pohon sakura tersebut, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dingin sambil membalas lambaian tangan gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu berhenti tepat diseberang pagar dimana pemuda itu sedang berdiri, "Ayo pulang, Ryuga!" ucap sang gadis dengan nada khasnya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Ryuga itu tersenyum kearah gadis itu sambil melemparnya dengan sebuah bolpoin yang terletak di saku bajunya. "Dasar Meiko, perempuan jadi-jadian."

"Tidak salah bicara tuh?" gadis itu –Meiko– melempar bolpoin yang tak bersalah itu kembali kepemiliknya. "Bagaimana keadaan, pohon sakura itu?" tanyanya kepada pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang mencoba untuk menghindar dari lemparan bolpoin itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah Meiko, "Baik-baik saja, kurasa," dia melangkahi pagar pendek yang ada didepannya. "Ayo pulang."

"Tidak usah kauajakpun, aku akan pulang!"

"Terserah saja, dasar perempuan jadi-jadian."

"Sekali lagi, apa kau tidak salah bicara Ryuga-kun?"

=Sweet Trap=

_Sunday, 18__th__ Maret 2014_

Seorang pemuda berdiri didepan sebuah toko buku yang masih tertutup rapat, matanya menatap kesebuah buku yang masih tersampul rapi didalam sana. Dia memperhatikan arlojinya sesaat dan kemudian wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat tanda '_closed_' di pintu itu telah bertukar menjadi tanda '_open_' yang artinya buka. Kemudian dia melangkah masuk kedalam toko buku itu. Dia berjalan menelusuri setiap rak buku itu, matanya menangkap sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan gambar seorang pemuda memegang sebuah gitar. Dia mengambil buku itu. '_Sweet_ _Trap_' itulah judul buku yang sedang ditatapnya sedari tadi. Dengan senyum simpul dia berjalan kearah kasir dan menyerahkan buku itu, untuk membayarnya.

"Kau menunggu begitu lama untuk membeli buku lagi?" tanya penjaga kasir bertubuh ramping dan berambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Bagaimana dengan novel yang baru saja kau beli itu?" tambahnya.

Pemuda itu menatap penjaga kasir yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya dan dia membalas senyuman penjaga kasir itu. "Meiko, kau sendiri kenapa tidak membuka toko buku ini dengan cepat agar aku tidak menunggu lama untuk membeli buku di tokomu ini? Dan novel itu sudah selesai ku baca." tanya dan jawabnya balik sambil menyodorkan buku yang bersampul biru yang diambilnya dari rak buku yang ada di toko itu.

Penjaga kasir yang dipanggilnya 'Meiko' itu mengambil buku yang disodorkannya dan mengecek berapa harganya. "Ya, jika kau tidak ingin menunggu kenapa kau sering membeli buku di tokoku, Ryuga?" tanyanya kembali. "2.500 ¥en…" tambahnya kemudian sambil memberikan buku itu kepada pemuda yang tengah mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari jaketnya.

Pemuda itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dari dalam saku jaketnya kepada penjaga kasir itu dan kemudian melangkah pergi dari toko buku itu. Dia menarik napasnya panjang dan kemudian menghelakannya dengan pelan. Tak disengaja matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan dengan menyeret sebuah tas koper berwarna kuning. Dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan gadis yang sedang menyeret kopernya itu. Tapi gadis itu sudah duluan memanggilnya sehingga membuat pemuda itu terpaksa harus melayani gadis itu.

"Maaf, saya disini mencari Hatsune Miku." ucap gadis itu seraya menunjukkan selembar foto dengan gambar seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan senyuman khasnya. "Ah, apa Anda mengenalnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan seraya menunjukkan kearah barat dari tempat ia berdiri_._ "Ya. Dia tinggal di sana," ucapnya lembut dan dingin. Gadis itu membungkuk dan berterimakasih pada pemuda itu seraya melaju pergi menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda tersebut, sementara pemuda itu hanya menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah santai.

"Oh ya, bisa kau ikut denganku?" gadis itu berbalik sambil berteriak kecil kearah pemuda yang sudah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah gadis berkuncir satu itu.

"Hn?" nada suaranya berubah horor, kemudian dia berjalan kearah gadis itu. "Bantu?" pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Aku kemari untuk mengunjungi sepupuku Miku, oh ya namaku Akita Neru. Kau?"

Pemuda itu membuka sampul plastik buku yang baru saja dia beli di toko buku yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. "Megurine Ryuga." kemudian pemuda itu membuka halaman pertama buku itu, tangan kirinya memegang buku dan tangan kanannya diselipkan ke saku celananya. "Bantu apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gadis itu berbalik. "Aku baru pindah kemari, jadi?" gadis itu menatap pemuda yang bernama Ryuga itu dengan tatapan memohon.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan masih menatap buku yang baru saja dibelinya. "Baiklah, ikut aku." ucap Ryuga sambil berjalan mendahului Neru.

=Sweet Trap=

_Miku's room_

"Apa-apaan kau kemarin itu, Rin? Salah mencampurkan bahan, hampir saja kita gosong kemarin." sewot seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang sedang memperhatikan kearah jendelanya, sewotan itu ditujukan kepada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memakan jeruk di dekatnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya menggeleng kecil dan tertawa singkat. "Bukan salahku. Salahkan bahan-bahan campuran itu yang mengapa berada didekatku?" balas gadis pirang itu sewot juga. "Ngomong-ngomong sepupumu yang dari Amerika itu kok belum sampai ya?" Rin Kagamine gadis pirang itu membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

Miku Hatsune menatap Rin, dan kemudian memperhatikan jam di dinding kamarnya. "Ah, kau benar, seharusnya dia sudah disini sekarang."

"Jangan-jangan dia tersesat." tebak Rin yang disambut dengan lirikan mata Miku. "Atau kecelakaan pesawat terjadi dan dia – "

Miku segera memotong kalimat Rin. "Atau dia sedang dihadang oleh preman-preman jalanan."

Rin menatap Miku. "Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak jadi kemari?"

Miku terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Coba ditelepon saja dulu, siapa tahu dia tersesat." Rin memberikan solusi.

Miku mengangguk kecil sambil meraih handphonenya dan mencari nomor sepupunya. "Masuk akal juga, tumben kau pintar?"

"Apa-apaan itu? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalimatku barusan, baka-negi." sewot Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah yang pertama tentang percampuran bahan kimia.

"Berisik kau." Miku menekan tombol hijau di _handphone_nya dan mendekatkan _loudspeaker handphone_nya kearah telinganya.

_Calling __**Baka-Neru…**_

**"Hallo?" **

"Baka! Dimana kau sekarang?" Miku memulai berbicara saat terdengar suara berisik diseberang sana.

**"Dijalan, tadi aku tersesat. Lalu bertemu cowok ganteng, aku tanya jalan menuju rumahmu ke dia. Dia tunjukin, tapi karena aku harus PDKT aku suruh dia ngantarin aku kesana. Hahaha." **jawab suara diseberang sana. Sementara Miku hanya sweatdropped mendengar jawaban Neru, sepupunya.

"Dasar baka-Neru!" dengan kesal Miku menekan tombol merah dan melempar handphonenya kesembarang tempat.

Rin yang memperhatikan Miku melempar teleponnya kesembarang tempat, kemudian memukul gadis itu perlahan. "Dari pada kau lempar-lempar begitu, mendingan kau berikan padaku."

Miku menatap Rin tajam. "Untuk apa kau handphoneku?" tanyanya.

"Jual." satu kata singkat membuat Miku melancarkan jitakan tanpa alasannya kekepala Rin Kagamine. Sementara Rin Kagamine hanya mengaduh ria karena perbuatan sahabatnya. "Apa salahku?"

Dalam hitungan detik gadis berambut hijau tosca itu sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan kearah pintu berwarna coklat. Dia memutar gagang pintu itu dan menarik pintu coklat itu kebelakang. Dia melirik sahabatnya yang masih terduduk diam menatapnya. "Kau ikut tidak, jeruk?"

"Kemana, daun bawang?"

"Keluar rumah, siapa tahu kita bisa bertatap muka dengan Neru-baka-ponsel."

"Apa-apaan kau itu, Miku? Seenaknya saja memberinama orang lain. Hahaha."

"Sudahlah. Ikut tidak?"

"Tidak, aku disini saja."

"Oh…"

=Sweet Trap=

Akita Neru, gadis itu masih terus berjalan mengikuti pemuda yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan, pemuda itu masih berfokus dengan buku bersambul birunya. Merasa bosan, dan aneh. Neru menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan bertanya padanya. "Hei, apa kita sudah sampai?"

Pemuda yang ada didepannya menurunkan sedikit bukunya, dan kemudian menatap kembali bukunya. "Sudah hampir sampai." ucapnya singkat.

Neru mengangguk pelan, "Hei, Ryuga-kun?" sapa Neru bosan.

"Tidakkah itu kurang sopan. Akita Neru-san?"

"Kurang sopan?" Neru menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap pemuda yang didepannya aneh. "Apa maksudmu, Ryuga-kun?"

Ryuga menggeleng kecil. "Itu dia rumah Miku." Ryuga berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar berpagar hitam mengkilap. "Aku pergi dulu." dengan langkah kecil dia meninggalkan Neru dengan muka yang ditutupi buku bersampul biru.

"Tunggu dulu!" Neru mengejar Ryuga dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu lembut. "Ayo, masuk."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku mau pulang. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Aku keberatan! Ayolah Ryu-kun!"

"Baiklah."

"Yey! Ryuuga kau memang pemuda yang baik!"

"Akita Neru. Kau bawa siapa?" sebuah suara anggun terdengar memanggil dan bertanya kepada Akita Neru, Ryuga yang mengenali suara itu hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal yang dibacanya.

Neru memalingkan wajahnya melirik sekilas kearah suara, dan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Miku Hatsune sedang berdiri dengan wajah penasarannya. "Michii, aku kangen!" Neru langsung memeluk sepupunya itu dengan gemas, sementara Ryuga memulai langkah mundurnya dengan perlahan.

"Ugh oh ya, hei Neru, ayo masuk." ajak Miku.

Neru tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mundur kebelakang. "Ah iya, aku bawa teman! Namanya Ryu…"

… pemuda berambut merah muda yang mengantarnya telah meninggalkan tempat itu beberapa detik sebelum dia selesai melepas rindu dengan Miku.

"Dasar cowok jelek, padahal sudah janji!"

"?" Miku hanya bisa terpaku melihat sepupunya yang tengah menyumpah serapahi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Trap Series : Love Trap! by Accueil™**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA Corporation, Crypton Future Media, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Butuh keterangan umur? Saya akan tulis dichapter depan!**

**Review, kritik, dan masukannya, minna-san?**


End file.
